Say Something
by queenofcolor
Summary: Welcome to Konoha High, a private school for the troubled! filled with mischievous children whose actions have affected them seriously, Naruto isn't different from the rest of them. Some attend to make their way back to society, the rest go because they have to. Naruto didn't know he needed saving, Sasuke wasn't trying to save him. things tend to work out that way. (SasuxNaru)


**Hello! So this is my second story. yes, I will still do the other one... when I feel like it. I am evil I know, but just enjoy this one and be happy! Please leave reviews, i love them! :)**

**Two Years Previous**

_The sound of someone banging on my door. No not someone. My foster father, whom had taken me in a few years ago, after Iruka sensei couldn't take care of me. I had been too shy to ask kakashi to take me in, when he already dealt with another foster kid. So I was stuck with a piece of shit, he was useless, alcoholic, abusive. I don't want to say how many bruises had been caused by him. Fuck Mizuki. _

_"Naruto, get the fuck up, I'm out of beer you little shit." Rolled over and looked at my alarm clock, it was barely five in the morning. He must have stumbled in only an hour ago from work. At least he had the decency not to go out already smashed. I crawled out of bed to look for my coat and a pair of kicks. _

_I pulled open the door right as he went to knock again. "I'll go get your damn beer." I said quietly, trying to get past him. I was pissed, I still had a good two hours before I needed to get ready for school, and I had to go to the damn store to get beer._

_"You little shit, you don't talk to me like that." he slurred, and grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me backwards. I winced as he slammed me into the wall, and I heard a picture frame fall to the floor. He leaned in close, making me smell his putrid breath. His silvery gray hair was all messed up, I hadn't seem him brush it in months._

_He pulled me away from the wall by my hair, and slammed my head against it again. A ringing sound filled my ears, and I saw little stars float into my vision. The pain was nothing, I was used to the pain, but my body could only handle so much. He pulled my head back again and threw me to the floor. _

_"Go get me my beer you fucker, make it quick." I pulled myself off the floor and watched him head back into the living room. Once I knew it was safe I went out the back door. I hopped the neighbor's fence. Their dog rushed up to greet my hello, by now the guard dog was used to my visits through the yard, and knew I brought him treats on my way back._

_The gas station was just through two of my neighbor's yards and across the little street. It had neon signs advertising cigarettes and types of beer. The Conoco was dead. No surprise there, since it was just now five in the morning. I walked in and the attended called out a hello. They all knew me by name. I waved at him. I browsed through the isles, and got beef jerky for myself and Mizuki's favorite beer. _

_I brought it up to the counter and checked out. They only let me buy it because they knew it was for Mizuki, who actually came in here more often than I did. I paid him with money from my own pocket, Mizuki never gave me money for his addiction. Sometimes I felt bad for him, but most the time I couldn't stand him. I caught the attendant staring at my arms. I realized my sleeves were rolled up/_

_I pushed them down, and felt a light pink blush creep into my face. I took the bag, and left the change. I didn't like it when people thought I was weak. I was crossing the street when I heard the sirens. I turned to the left, and saw a police car, coming up on me. I was standing in the middle of the road, as he slowed. I made a split second decision. I ran. _

**Present**

"HEY!" I yelled and took off towards the guys picking on Hinata. No way was I letting them get away with it this time. They saw me a little too late, and I couldn't help but smile, there was always a thrill in a fight that I couldn't find anywhere else.

"What the Fu-" I cut the taller one off this a punch to his jaw, he reeled backwards and held his jaw, and pulling a hand away from his lips to find blood. I smiled, serves you right you little shit. I ducked just as one of his friend went to hit me, barely missing it, and feeling his hand graze against my cheek. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my knee. The next guy jumped on my back, I winced because of an injury I already had there, but threw him off with my hands. The first guy id punched had now recovered, and was coming at me with a lead pipe.

Lead pipes always sucked because if you got hit in the head, you were fucked, and everywhere else just sucked shit because it hurt like hell. Ive had cracked ribs from lead pipes. I ducked as he swung for my head, and reached for the pipe, but missed. I ducked again when he swung. Another guy tried to hit me, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of me just as the other guy swung again.

The guy crumpled on the floor, completely out. The other two stopped and stared at him for a moment, before looking at me and then running. Great, leave me to take care of the guy you just knocked unconscious. I looked over to Hinata, and wipe the blood from a scratch on my face off. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Hey I'm sorry about that Hinata." I said and stuck a hand out to her. She stared at it a moment, before launching herself into my arms. She was sobbing into my shirt, and I hugged her back. We had been friends for a long time. She was one of the first people to ever accept me.

"I.. I was so sca..ared" she hiccupped out before releasing me and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay, they are gone now." I said, and turned to the guy still on the ground. I pulled out my phone and punched a few numbers before bringing it up to my ear. "Hey, yeah it's Naruto. We got a live one. Well knocked out, but alive. I'm just outside of my school, yeah get here quick I don't want to have to deal with the principal…. Or cops."

I hung up and turned to Hinata, "You should get out of here, my boys are coming and I can't guarantee your safety around them" I hung my head, sort of ashamed of the way I led my life at this moment.

She grabbed my face and placed a kiss on my cheek, and made me look at her in the eyes. She understood, I could tell. I turned away, and listened to her walk away. I looked up to make sure she was out of site before dragging twiddle-Dee behind a car, so the school wouldn't come and investigate, and waited for Kiba to show up.

**What did you think? let me know! you probably will meet Sasuke next chapter :3 Maybe 3**


End file.
